This invention relates to precision machining equipment, and more particularly, to a workpiece positioning apparatus for a precision machine tool.
In the production of multiple, interchangeable machine components and the like, machine shop tools such as machine lathes and the grinding fixtures of U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,821 issued on June 25, 1963 to T. Eckert have long been utilized. Through the use of these tools, the production of critical dimensions in a plane perpendicular to the longitudinal axes of mounted workpieces, i.e. transverse dimensions, has been greatly facilitied. Workpieces can be swiftly, interchangeably mounted upon such tools with assurance that the positioning of the workpieces in the transverse plane will be unchanging. However, satisfactory positioning in the direction of the longitudinal axes of the workpieces has never been accomplished. No longitudinal positioning apparatus is known to exist for the grinding apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,821 and only one apparatus is known to exist for machine lathes. This apparatus consists of a body which is threadably mounted within a collet and within which a rod is threadably mounted. A lock nut on the rod maintains the position of the rod within the body. Thus, the known apparatus has the disadvantages of the imprecision and cost inherent in threaded joints and further can be troublesome to use, since loosening of the rod relative to the body tightens the body relative to the collet and vice versa. Further, the adjustment of the apparatus requires at least two wrenches, and can be bothersome.